Kalahari The Nick Expierence
by Nickspaz17
Summary: Well, here comes the best story of TDI romance and humor! we got new chracters, and we got 6teen chracters. Good right? T for slight fluff, Langauge, and mild sexual scenes and a scene of sensuilty.


Well, I suck at summaries, but this won't suck!

I don't own Total Drama Island and they're characters.

This version is Censored. Uncensored, will be made by Nick and Nate.

---

Nicks POV

----

I woke up at 3:00am.

I was the Grumpyest one up. no one was up. they're were doing final minutes on sleeps.

And i had 1 thing to do now. Shower. Showers i love, but at this time, Not so much. not TOO much.

not LESS much.

just 50% 50%.

I turned on the Music, and Turned on the Shower.

I got naked, and went in the shower.

i just sighed.

"So.. your in the Shower..." a voice said.

"Yes i am Nate. YES I AM." i said madly.

"Well, just hurry up, or your ass will be kicked by Duncan!" Nate said.

"Phff... Ok noob..." I said.

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"Im done!" i said happy.

I went to the kitchen, and i saw that Owen and Izzy were up.

Owen was getting Fruity Pebbles, and Izzy was getting Wild Berry Poptarts. and Duncan? Making 26 Slurpees for the ride. and 30 more if we got out of them.

so 56 Brain freezes. Crazy right?

"hi Nick!" Owen said

"Hi Nick!" Izzy said, giving me a toasted Poptart.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hi everyone!" B.O.B. said as he went into the Kitchen, absorbing a Very Toasted Hot Poptart.

"Hi Bob!" I said to the blue blob.

"Hi Guys." The Missing Link said

"Hi Guys!" Dr. Cockroach said.

"Hi everyone!" I said.

*4 HOURS LATER*

Finally, Trent and Gwen went out, and they're hair was messy.

"Oh god.. don't explain...... DON'T EVEN." i said disgusted.

"Oh Trent, you sly dog!" Owen said.

Then, since we coulden't fit in the car, we chose 2 RVs.

"Nick, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Courtney, Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, BOB, Nate, Jude, Jonsey, Wyatt, Owen, and Izzy, get in RV 1. You others, go into RV 2. Im driver of RV 1, and Geoff is driver of RV 2." Duncan said. "Also, follow us Geoff." Duncan poped in his sentence.

"OK dude." Geoff said.

VROOOOM... RVs 1 & 2 went.

HIghway 7:00am

RV 1

"This will be Exeicting!" I said.

"Yep.. The slurpees are in the Refridgearator." Duncan said.

"Me likey!" i said and grabbed Wild Cherry Large.

"Try this Owen. it's SO good." I said.

Owen drinks a sip, and he replies" Give me X-Large Wild Cherry." Owen said.

"Izzy wants medium!" Izzy says.

"OK.. does anyone want a book?" Duncan said.

"I want one." I said.

"Then get your 20 dollars and buy one!" Duncan said.

"OK." i said.

*Few minutes later*

"I got a Simpsons CD book!" I said getting back from the RV.

"Good." Duncan said.

RV 2...

"Does any dudes want a book?" Geoff said.

Everyone gets they're Money and runs in.

"Good guys.." Geoff said.

"I got Twilight!" Bridgette said.

"we got Diary of a wimpy kid 1 2 Do it yourself, and 3." everyone said.

RV 1...

"I got Twilight, and the Movie!" Gwen said when she got back.

"I got Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do it Yourself!" Cody said.

"I thought you were in RV 2!" i said.

"I wasen't. Duncan called me." Cody replied.

"Oh..." I said.

"Hi Gwen!" Cody said.

"Hi you dork.." Gwen replied.

"Oh.. Harshness!" I said.

"Shut up." Gwen said, as she kicked me in.. a place.

I holded my nuts.

"You stupid...." I said, then i fell.

"Oh crap..." Jonsey said.

"You OK dude?" Jude said.

"Awww... im ok..." i said.

"OK, back on the road!" Duncan said.

"She kicked me in the Nuts..." i said rolling.

"Hahaha!" Trent laughed.

"Owen says its not funny." Owen said

"Ya..." The Missing Link said.

"Im gonna practice my Kung fu, then teach my class."

"Tsk tsk..." Gwen said.

"You teach a class?" i said

"Im back from the bathroom." Wyatt said.

"What happened to the poop?" i said.

POOOOSH!

A huge thing of poop fell on the highway, and I was looking.

"Lol....." I said.

"Hahahahahah!" Cody and Jude were laughing.

"OMG.." Dr. Cockroach said

"Gwen, im breaking up with you." Trent said.

"Why?" Gwen replied.

"Since you kicked Nick in the 'place' where it hurts, and everyone crowded him." Trent said.

"This dosen't look good.." Cody said.

Then Trent, went to a place far away from Gwen.

Gwen was sad, and I wanted her happy. no sad. Happy.

"Hey Gwen.." I said.

"Go away." Gwen said back.

"I was just offering you a Mountain Dew slurpee." I said.

Mountain Dew Slurpees made her happy.

"Thanks.." Gwen said.

"no problem babe." I said.

I just said babe. i was going to apoligize.

"Sorry i called you babe." i said.

"And heres your acception." Gwen said.

I coulden't believe this. for 1 year of trying to kiss her, it came. her lips were soft as snow.

"You're my Boyfriend now.." Gwen said

"Ok.." i said.

YES! I GOT HER!

*Authors note: if you think this was the middle of the GXN couple, well guess what? That is the first time the couple happened. so This was techally the first GXN couple starter story.*

"Yeah dude! You did it!" Owen said.

"What happened?" Duncan said.

"Nick got his first kiss from Gwen, and now, Nicks girlfriend is Gwen!" Owen said.

"well, i got an answer for him. YEAH DUDE! YOU EARNED HER!" Duncan yelled.

"Im gonna go to sleep." Gwen said

There was a blanket, but no pillow. so, i said "I'll be your pillow Gwen."

so i layed on the bed with Gwen on my side, and Gwen nuzzled her head on my chest, and i knew it was a good day indeed.

*3 hours later*

Gwen and i woke up, and we kissed, and we went out of the bed. and we were 3 miles from the Ohio Border. *The story is in Michigan, and the TDI people live in the house. so they're kinda roommates.*

"who wants to listen to Nicks Simpsons CD?" duncan said.

"WE DO!" all of us said.

The simpsons was The cast of TDI's favorite show.

"You can sleep longer, cause we are 1 hour and 20 minutes from Sandusky." Duncan said.

We noticed that the Ohio border passed.

"Well, i am impressed. we made it at 10:54." I said

*The chapter ain't done YET. we got to make them to Sandusky Ohio at Kalahari, and when they go in, i'll stop. and who sucks NOW? the people on my last story flamed, but this won't be flamed. so HA flamers.*

"Lets go back to sleep Gwen." I said

"OK." Gwen said.

I noticed they're were TVs in the Room, so we can watch anything. even Pay Per View for FREE.

"What do you want to watch?" Gwen said

"Hmm... Bolt." I said

"In Real D?" Gwen said

"In Real D."

We grabbed our Real D glasses, and watched Bolt in 3D.

Then the Movie ended, and we were at Kalahari.

"Lets go in." I said.

"OK." everyone said.

we grabbed our luggage, and went in, and checked in in the HUSEST Waterpark in the world.

and RV 2 group. checked in second.

---

Who sucks now? Flamers do!

Who dosen't suck? I don't suck!

HA. All of the flamers suck. and If you flame, I will report abuse.

Got it? Good.

Uncensored will be in the Summer. It will have Smut, and Swearing.


End file.
